Tijd en verdriet
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Nimmer is er een draak geboren die tijd en verdriet kende...


Drakenliefde

Als ik de Poort des Doods saga bezat… wow, was ik rijk! Maar sinds dat niet zo is, ben ik niet rijk… arme ik! Maar Winter Majesty is mijn bezit.

0.o.0

Het was een zonnige dag. Het regende nauwelijks op Kurinandistai. Soms regende het wel, het water was heilig voor de mensen omdat het koraliet het niet opzoog. De kristallen bomen zogen het op, slechts als zij 6 of 7 voet hoog waren zou het water normaal geoogst kunnen worden. Als ze langer waren, zouden de bomen het voor zichzelf houden. Op deze werelden waren geen kreken of beekjes. Het koraliet produceerde een gas lichter dan lucht; de werelden zweefden erin. Sommige eilanden waren licht, anderen dik. Kurinandistai behoorde tot het middelste rijk van Arianus, Wereld van Lucht.

De lucht was helder en voor het eerst in verscheidene dagen waren er geen krijgers in de lucht. Geen elven prinses op de vlucht, geen tovenaars in oorlog met koningen of koninginnen. Geen oproeren vandaag, helemaal niets. Maar dit deel van Kurinandistai was ver weg van steden. Verlaten en bijna op de rand van het eiland stond een kleine hut. Het was gemaakt van hout. Het huisje was klein, oud maar doorstond de tand des tijd. Gras bedekte het dak.

Het hutje was verre van comfortabel. Er waren geen meubels, zelfs geen bed. Met vuil bedekte ramen blokkeerden het zonlicht alsof de Heren van de Nacht met hun sluier Kurinandistai afschermden, zoals zij elke twaalf uur deden. Slechts een gevilde huid van een of ander dier diende als deken. In de rechterhoek, tegenover de dierenhuid, lag een klein fornuisje dat voor zowel warm eten als warmte zorgde in de koude dagen. Koud weer terroriseerde de eilanden van Arianus.

Het hutje bood echter bescherming en warmte voor een jaagster.

Niemand kende haar naam. Niemand wist waar ze vandaan kwam. Alle dorpsbewoners wisten dat ze daar was, plots, als een dryade die haar boom had verlaten. Sommigen zeiden dat zij een dryade was, anderen zeiden dat zij een tovenares was. Anderen beweerden dat zij een heks of een elf was. Niemand wist het zeker.

o.0.o

'eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

Toen ze het geluid hoorde, rende het zwijn weg van het geluid. Wat het ook was, het ging door en door en door. Soms stopte het, en toen was het er weer. Het gekrijs spleet haar hoofd bijna in tweeën. Nieuwsgierig stopte ze haar jacht en besloot dat ze moest uitzoeken wat de bron van het geluid was.

'eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

Met sterke snelle benen sprong ze over kreupelhout. Haar oren hadden de richting van het geluid gevonden, haar ogen volgden haar oren. De kristallen bomen versplinterden rondom haar door het geluid, net als de wind…

Uiteindelijk was ze daar, daar waar het geluid zo luid was. En het stopte! Was dit een grap? Of een spel? Was zij onderdeel van een jacht? Of was het een val?

Twee goudkleurige ogen staarden haar aan, toen ze daar zo stond. Het probeerde op te staan maar het viel op de grond, plat op diens achterste. Daarna staarde het mensenkind naar de vrouw.

ZE had alle menselijke eigenschappen die een vrouw diende te hebben. Twee armen, twee benen en ze liep rechtop. Ze was lang en slank en had een smalle taille. Kleine borstjes en een lange nek. Ze had sterke schouders en haar gezicht was hartvorming, haar ogen een beetje als die van een draak, groot en lang. Ze was niet echt gespierd maar haar verschijning was erg sterk. Dikke zilver witte lokken vielen op haar rug, een wit shirt bedekte haar armen; een leren broek haar benen. In haar handen hield zij een dolk; normaliter was deze verborgen in haar linker laars. Haar laarzen, knie hoog waren eveneens gemaakt uit leer. De leren tuniek die ze droeg was zo zacht als poetsdoek geworden gedurende de jaren.

Meteen nadat het mensenkind haar had gezien, begon het weer te schreeuwen. Haar hoge stem krijste zo luid, dat de kristallen takken afbraken en op hen regenden.

De vrouw vluchtte toen ze mensen hoorden naderen. Op dit moment kon het haar weinig schelen wat er met het kind zou gebeuren… of toch?

Met sterke handen klom ze in een kristallen boom en wachtte tot de mensen kwamen. Misschien zouden zij het kind meenemen?

'Verdomme!' het krijsende kind verdween toen de soldaat naderde. De tovenares behield de levensechte verschijning van het kind niet. 'Ze wist het!' de kapitein schreeuwde en meer kristallen takken vielen naar beneden. Verscheidene mensen renden het bos in, om vervolgens te worden geraakt door de vallende takken.

Ze kon de tak voelen schudden en kraken onder haar voeten, maar deze hield haar. De boom was sterk en krachtig.

De prachtige tovenares betrad het kristallen veld, 'ze was hier… ik kan haar magie voelen! Vind haar en dood haar!

De vrouw kon haar oren niet geloven. Ze begreep de mensentaal niet goed, de elfen taal minder en nog minder van Gegs of Dwergs? Het was te moeilijk voor haar. Maar dit was een totale vernedering. Haar bloed begon woest te koken en ze wilde uitbreken. Geduldig hield ze zich in. Als de tovenares haar krachten nu zou voelen, zou ze aanvallen en haar doden.

De vrouw wist genoeg. Het was tijd deze plaats te verlaten.

o.0.o

_Ik ben nog altijd ouder dan jij ooit zal worden, tovenares. Jij mag dan sterk zijn, jij mag dan machtig zijn, maar jij zal mij nooit overtreffen. Noch zal jij de Mysteriarchen overtreffen van het Hoge Rijk. _Dacht ze terwijl ze verwonderd terugkwam bij het kleine hutje midden in de nacht. _Jij bent jong en mooi. Jij hebt niet gezien wat ik heb gezien. Jij hebt mijn jaren niet. Noch mijn leven Jij hebt slechts je eigen leven in je eigen handen, enkel omdat jij niet beter weet. De levens van hen om jou heen tellen niet. Ik heb het gezien. Ik heb het gevoeld. _

_Oh mijn liefste! Ik wil met je praten! Ik wil je vertellen hoeveel het mij spijt. Dat het mij spijt voor mij stommiteit en mijn nieuwsgierigheid. Dat het mij spijt voor jou… Jij gaf je leven op voor mij! En ik deed niets! _

_Wat ik deed ondertussen… ik had je moeten redden. Maar ik deed niets. In plaats daarvan keek ik toe, ik bestudeerde de mensen… Al die tijd… al die tijd was er geen van ons geboren die spijt kende. _

_Ik heb rijken zien komen en gaan. Ik heb legers zien komen en vallen. Ik heb veldslagen gezien, oorlogen. Ik heb het begin en einde van oorlogen gezien. _

_Ja, ik was zelfs daar toen de wereld werd gespleten in vier werelden. Ik was een jonkie, een kleintje. Maar ik heb het gezien. _

_Ik was daar, toen de Sartanen werden gecreëerd door de golven van magie. Ik heb hen zien bloeien in voorspoed. _

_Ik lust gezien, en liefde. Ik was ooggetuige van haat en vernietiging van onder de mensen. Samah de Sartaan… was jaloers op de Patrynen… Zij waren slimmer, beter, sterker. Maar Samah wilde niet leren. Hij wilde wat zij hadden. De Sartanen waren gedoemd uit te sterven. De wereld had besloten dat zij nutteloos waren geworden. _

_Ik heb hun gevechten gezien, hun oorlogen… ik heb veel verloren door die oorlogen. _

_Ik was daar toen de Patrynen werden afgeslacht door de Sartanen en hun even krachtige magie. Zij werden bejaagd als iets lager dan beesten. Alsof zij niet mochten leven. Alsof zij dat recht niet hadden. Ik moet toegeven, Patrynen zijn niet de vriendelijkste mensen. Maar ik heb mij altijd afgevraagd wat het was om een van hen te zijn. _

_Ik was daar, toen de Sartanen verdwenen van de wereld. Waar zijn zij heen gegaan? Waar zouden zij zijn? Ik was daar toen iedereen iedereen vergat. _

_Ik was daar, toen iedereen de andere werelden vergat… _

_Maar ik vergat nimmer mijzelf, toen ik met jou was, mijn geliefde. _

_Immer vroeg ik mij af wat het was om mens te zijn. Of wat het was om een elf te zijn. Of om een Geg of Dwerg te zijn. Zelfs vroeg ik mij soms af wat het was om een Sartaan of een vreesloze Patryn te zijn. Zij lopen allen op twee benen, twee voeten. Rechtop als mijn meesters geliefde zou zeggen. _

_Ik wilde dit nimmer. Het was niet de bedoeling da mijn wens waarheid werd, zoals dit. De dryade vraagt zich immer af wat het is om mens te zijn. De najade en de myriade vragen zich allen hetzelfde af: wat het is om mens te zijn, voor een dag. _

_Maar wanneer zij mens worden en hun diepste wens waarheid wordt, zullen zij de volgende dag niet halen. Zij willen meer en meer en meer en halen die ene dag alles uit het leven. _

_Ik wilde dat niet… niet meer _

_Ik heb een prijs betaalt voor mijn nieuwsgierigheid. De ultieme prijs: mijn liefste. _

_Mijn liefste had een naam… Eens. Lang gelee. _

_Hoe lang heb ik hier gezworven? Hoe lang, sinds mijn Armageddon? _

_Hij is sterfelijk, mijn mensenmeester. En hij beweerd mijn geliefde zelf te hebben gevangen. Dat is een leugen. Hij heeft geen macht meer om mijn geliefde te vangen. Een van zijn voorvaderen heeft dat gedaan. En hij ging over van zoon op zoon, als een watre die van eigenaars verwisselt op een marktdag. _

_Mijn fascinatie voor mensen eindigde de dag dat hij mij vond. _

Voor zij het wist, was ze terug in het hutje…

o.0.o

'Daar ben je…' de zachte stem kwam van de tovenares, 'jij bent van mij nu…' de vrouw bezag de tovenares, die danste en zong als een Sartaan. Heeft ze ooit geweten wat zij deed? Maar de vrouw danste verder en verder. Haar stem was zacht en sterk, warm als vuur. Ze viel in slaap, langzaam maar zeker. Al dat zij wilde was opgeven en in slaap vallen… Het was iets anders dat haar wekte… Oude, vergeten magie, klaar om te ontsnappen.

Het gekrijs van een overvliegende draak wekte haar magie tot leven. En niet alleen haar lichaam, maar ook haar instincten! Het slachtoffer krijste en schreeuwde, haar stem verwoeste het volledige bos van kristallen bomen. Haar kleding verdween, haar lichaam werd zilver en ze ontwikkelde een staart. Haar lichaam werd groter en dikker terwijl ze langzaam maar zeker veranderde in een kwikzilverdraak.

De tovenares stopte haar magie, het had geen zin meer… Ze had deze strijd verloren. 'Ik wist het!' krijste ze in paniek, 'Ik wist het! Jij ben de draak!' gek geworden in seconden met haar ogen wijd van angst en haar scherpe hoge stem schreeuwde ze en zong ze en danste ze. De magie van de Sartanen werkte echter niet meer. In luttele seconden had haar opponent de vorm van een schitterende kwikzilveren draak aangenomen.

Dreigend keek zij neer op de tovenares. Als kwikzilverdraak had ze de mogelijkheid haar eigen magie te gebruiken. Wat te doen… wat te doen? Ze kon de tovenares doden, of haar verwonden dat ze toch zou sterven. Of haar eten? Haar maag rammelde en ze had al langere tijd niets gegeten. Haar schalen glinsterden in de duisternis. Haar blauwe lichtgevende ogen keken neer op de vrouw. In een seconde herinnerde ze zich iets. De draak die voorbij vloog…

In tegenstelling tot andere kwikzilveren draken had zij vleugels. Ze was geen serpentachtig wezen; ze was de dochter van een gewone draak en een kwikzilveren draak. Beide soorten hadden haar geproduceerd als een soort van alliantie tussen soorten.

'Ik wist dat jij hier was!' schreeuwde de tovenares. Haar naam was onuitspreekbaar in de gewone taal. In mensentaal betekende haar naam Winter Majesty. Winter Majesty brulde luid en vol van woede en pijn. 'Jij bent Winter Majesty! De halfbloed kwikzilverdraak!'

Toen smeet ze haar gigantische klauw in het lijf van de tovenares en sprak, 'Eonen lang heb ik temidden van jullie tweevoeters geleefd. Ik heb koninkrijken zien komen en gaan, legers rijzen en vallen. Tijd doodde mij niet. Een mens deed. Wees blij dat ik niet alle mensen dood!' brulde zij, tilde haar klauw op en smeet de stervende tovenares van de kliffen van Kurinandistai.

Haar lichaam zou nooit worden gevonden toen ze bloedend in de Maelstrom viel, de donkere wolken onttrokken het Lagere Rijk uit het zicht zoals de Heren van de Nacht deden in het Middelste Rijk. Winter Majesty verwonderde zich altijd of ze zou sterven door bloedverlies of door de Maelstrom of doordat ze zou vallen op het Lagere Rijk.

o.0.o

Met flappende vleugels verhief ze zichzelf van Kurinandistai en weerstond de gravitatie van de Nexus. Ze was sterk, hoewel de zwaartekracht haar probeerde te claimen. Concentrerend op haar kwikzilveren bloed voelde ze de zwaartekracht niet langer. Net als de eilanden vloog ze rond en uiteindelijke hief ze haar gigantische hoofd en vloog naar het eiland van Griphith Archipelago; een van deze eilanden zou een perfecte rustplaats voor haar zijn om te jagen en te rusten. Deze eilanden waren verlaten.

Maar zij zou hen nooit bereiken. Terwijl zij hoger en hoger klom in de lucht van het Middelste Rijk, voelde ze haar geliefde terugkeren. De liefde van een kwikzilveren draak, gevangen door haar nieuwsgierigheid.

Tijd had alles van haar afgenomen en gaf haar verdriet terug. De transformatie naar mens was teveel voor haar. Ze rouwde in die vorm voor eeuwen. Maar nu had ze haar moed terug en de wil om terug te vechten en haar geliefde te bevrijden!

o.0.o

In het hoge rijk, op een van de Heren van de Nacht, hief een kwikzilveren draak zijn hoofd. Hij voelde haar naderen; hij voelde haar hartslag in zijn aderen. De kwikzilveren draak schreed voorwaarts naar de trotse vrouw voor hem. Zij was zijn volgende prooi, nu zijn meester dood was. Zij! De vrouw die met zijn meester leefde! Haar meester veranderde zijn geliefde in een mens. En een simpele magische spreuk kon de magie breken.

Spreuk?!

De spreuk die over hem werd uitgeworpen was sterk. Maar niet sterk genoeg. Hij voelde haar… ze voelde zijn aanwezigheid hier in de wereld van Arianus. Hij brulde en met zijn staart sloeg hij de barrières van het fort stuk. Kalmerende stemmen om hem heen en een andere spreuk die werd uitgesproken over hem… zette hem gevangen in zijn ziel… de dansende klungelige man…

_Sartaan!!!!_ Schreeuwde zijn ziel, _Sartaan!!!!_

Zijn lichaam reageerde niet. Het was in slaap, in slaap binnenin zijn ziel. Hij droomde van volle groene velden en warme luchten en honderden prooien te bejagen met zijn geliefde.

Alfred zag de tweede draak naderen, maar hij had de kracht niet meer haar het hoofd te bieden. Hij wachtte tot ze zou landen om zijn nek te breken met haar klauwen. In plaats daarvan zweefde ze enkele honderden meters boven hem, 'Sartaan…' fluisterde zij en landde voor hem, 'Dank je dat jij mijn geliefde niet in een mens veranderde.'

Hij was verrast, een draak die kon spreken? Maar natuurlijk! 'Jij bent Winter Majesty.' Antwoordde hij haar, 'Oh! Het spijt mij zo!' hij begon te stamelen en huilen, 'het spijt me zo!'

Begrijpend keek zij naar de ruines wat eens Kasteel Sinistrad was, 'Ik wachtte op hem… De spreuk is niet sterk meer… Ga! Ik bescherm je tegen mijn geliefde.' In de hoek zag zij een Patryn wachten. Het kind in zijn handen voelde gevaarlijk. Ze wilde zijn kleine nek breken. De Geg aan de andere kant lag bang op de vloer hopende en biddend tot iets genaamd Mennedjers, dat hij niet werd opgegeten. 'Ga.' Fluisterde zij en legde haar gigantische hoofd neer aan de voet van haar geliefde. 'Ga.'

Terwijl zij vertrokken, verwonderde zij zich weer, met spijt…

Er was nog nooit een draak geboren die spijt voelde.

o.0.o

_Ik vocht hard… zo hard, dat ik nooit de spreuk voelde. Ik voelde nimmer de val van magie. Zeventien magiërs en tovenaressen stonden daar en vingen mij in hun spreuk, hun val. Toen mijn geliefde gevangen werd genomen werd ik verandert in iets dat ik begon te verachten, te haten. Het verraadde mij, tot mijn wanhoop. Niet langer was ik een draak, niet langer droeg ik trots mijn vleugels. Niet langer kon ik door de lucht van Arianus vliegen. Niet langer kon ik verlangen naar de wereld. _

_Ik had handen… zachte handen met kleine nagels. Wanneer ik mijn lichaam betastte, voelde ik twee heuveltjes… mijn borsten. Ik had benen… blote benen. En blote voeten. Niet langer had ik een geschubde huid; niet langer was ik een gewilde prooi voor Elven. Niet langer was ik een trotse doch nieuwsgierige draak… _

_Ik was een mens geworden… _

_Daar lag ik op de grond. Iedere keer dat ik trachtte te staan, viel ik omdat ik niet op twee benen kon lopen. Ik kon niet meer vliegen. Ik had alles verloren. Alles! Mijn geliefde! Ik verloor jou! Mijn dierbare geliefde! _

_Mens! Mens! Mens! Ik verachtte hen, haatte hen, walgde van hun verschijning. Maar toen vond ik uit dat mensen konden sterven… net als ik toen ik een draak was… het kostte mij een paar jaar om uit te vinden hoe ik moest lopen, lezen en schrijven. Maar wat zijn jaren voor een draak?Ik maakte vrienden en vond uit dat niet iedereen als de mysteriarchen was die mijn geliefde gevangen namen. Ik had vijanden die ik haatte, maar ik rende immer weg… _

_En in die tussentijd stierven mensen… _

_Toen mijn geliefde wakker werd uit zijn slap, was er veel tijd weggevloeid. Nimmer was er een draak geboren die tijd voelde. Ik voelde tijd wegslippen, mijn lichaam werd langzaam ouder, langzamer dan een mens of elf, of zelfs een Sartaan of Patryn. Maar ik voelde de tijd wegslippen. Hoe gingen mensen daarmee om? Ik zou het nooit weten. _

_Ik vergat mijn geliefde, tot ik een draak tegenkwam in mijn mensenleven… Ik herinnerde. Ne ik vocht terug. Tezamen vluchtten we voor de mensen naar Kurinandistai… daar bevrijdde ik de draak genaamd Matriarch. Ik zag haar nimmer meer terug. Maar ik voelde mij vrij voor die paar uur, ik voelde mij draak. _

_Mijn geliefde was te woest. Te woedend en te wanhopig… hij staart naar mij, terwijl ik hier stervend aan zijn voeten lig. Zijn magie kan mij niet redden… hij kan het gewoon niet. Langzaam zie ik bange mensen ons benaderen. Kinderen van de mensen die mijn geliefde vingen en mij betoverden. Ik kan hen niet haten. _

_Mijn geliefde valt nog eenmaal aan om mijn leven te verdedigen. Hij is zo dapper… zo ontzettend dapper, mijn geliefde Sunray… een laatste beetje nieuwsgierigheid bloeit op… _

_Waar gaat iedereen heen als zij sterven? _

o.0.o

Einde…


End file.
